happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:EmeraldPit/The History of Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki
History of: Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki Welcome everyone to the official history and run down of Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki! This blog is to show the full history of Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki from beginning to now. It's been many years since the wiki made its debut and here we all are today to celebrate our reach of 10,000 pages! For those who don't know... reaching 10,000 pages on a wiki is pretty big! Who knows, in the future we might just hit 100,000! Anyway, the wiki has been through quite a bit, hasn't she? We've lost many great users and even gained many great users. There are more fights and drama on here as well. Some hilarious, others cringe-worthy. But for this celebration, I was told to only include feuds and fights on this blog IF they made a huge impact on the wiki that helped changed the rules and shape things up. Which is good, because I can't think of a single user here who fought with another... I'm kidding! All in all, we've had many great times on the wiki and it has been a wonderful experience to be here! Enough of the sappiness let's get on to the history! 2009-2010: Over So Soon? The wiki was born October 16, 2009 and was created by our founder, Mectrixctic. On the day the wiki was created, Mectrixctic began creating the canon characters first. And fun fact! Did you know that The Rat was the very first page created? Interesting! Later, after he/she created all the canon characters, Mectrixctic vanished and didn't edit on the wiki again until December 10, 2009. And even then, he/she only made one edit that month! It wasn't until January 2010 where he/she finally returned on the wiki and created the very first fanon character, Mectrixctic. In the rest of 2010, there were very few users and Mectrixctic began to slowly fade away from the wiki. The wiki itself was very inactive with only a few edits being made a day... some even a month! 2011: The "Gray" Era In 2011, the wiki was called the "Grey Era" due to it being all drab and dull. Don't get me wrong, it always looked like that ever since the beginning. But something about it truly bothered us. It wasn't all the bad! The wiki actually started to get more recognition! We currently have 4 users here who debuted in 2011 that are actually still here! Lord O' Darkness, Brittonbubba, RoboStarthebomb, and myself! And for those who may think if we're really old... RoboStar and I joined the wiki when we were under-aged... Shhh... Anyway, during this era, a lot more people started joining the wiki! Many characters were created and Happy Tree Friends actually started to grow more popular! However, wherever there's good... there's always the bad. The very first controversial issue the wiki faced was the heavy amount of vandalism that the character Ziggles received. Literally 4 different vandals kept going at it with vandalizing the page. The character was created by former user Sweet Tooth98 (who now goes by AngelinBlack24). Not even kidding, this character was probably the most vandalized page the wiki has to offer. And these vandals just wouldn't stop because they thought they were SO hilarious... they're really not. There was another controversy surrounding the very same character in 2012, but it didn't impact the wiki THAT much, so it won't be mentioned on this blog (ask in the comments below if you wanna know). The vandalism issue was later resolved and it helped shape up the wiki a bit! Because we really shut down vandalism at that time. Also, this may or may not be a shocker, but crossover characters have been controversial ever since 2011. In fact, 2011 was the year where users started to post crossover characters. The first set was from The Simpsons and Call of Duty. It wasn't all that serious during this time, but it was still a topic that many were curious about. 2011 was the year that actually started to put the wiki on the map! More and more users began to show up and it was great! 2012: Revamped and Remodeled In 2012, more and more users joined the growing wiki! But one thing truly bothered everyone... the gray background and the fact there wasn't a single active admin. This whole "gray" thing bothered people and not having an admin on deck kinda scared some people... so I took matters into my own hands (which probably wasn't the best thing to do) and created a brand new wiki. Yeah... me doing that kinda got a mixed reaction from people. DON'T LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT. I WAS 13. WE'VE ALL BEEN IN CONTROVERSIAL MOMENTS HERE. And this was mine. Hehehe... Anyway, so yeah. I created another Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki so that way we can decorate it, update the rules, and finally have an admin on deck. For those who wanna see the wiki, click here! But, it was tiring and aggravating moving all the content from this wiki to the other. So, the glorious Lord O' Darkness sent a request to Wikia to adopt the wiki. And what do you know? It worked! On October 26, 2012, LOD became the official owner of Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki with Clamshot being second in command! 2013-present: Rule #1 of Fight Club... Happy Tree Friends Fanon Wiki has grown even more with users literally flooding in the wiki! While this was the era where the wiki grew greatly... it was also the era of fights, salt, and drama. Hence the Era title. So, I'm only going to list the fights and drama that GREATLY impacted the remodeling of the wiki. Even though there are many... many... many more, I'm not going to have this blog be about how we are known to fight each other. So, let's go! Let's start with the biggest conflict on the wiki... CuddlesPikachu. As much as I hate to admit it, CuddlesPikachu was the wiki's biggest enemy. The amount of problems he caused was literally the worst that has ever happened here. I'm not kidding. CuddlesPikachu made his debut on the wiki in April of 2014. And for some reason, he had a hatred for one of our current users here, Deadlydark. Here's a little background info. On April 18, 2014, former bureaucrat MarioDude2848 accused Deadly of abusing rights his admin rights, not being too friendly to others, etc. So, he put up a chat ban request for the wiki to discuss, but it was later changed to a full on block/removal of adminship rights proposal. The discussion came to a decision to block and remove his rights. Around that time, CuddlesPikachu made his debut. In May of 2014, CuddlesPikachu decided to tell the wiki that Deadly threatened him on deviantART. And if you think, "Oh! All he did was lie about Deadly. Big whoop." Not sir/ma'am. He's done much more than that. He went on deviantART and said that Deadly bullied him and other users on the site (even though Deadly doesn't have a deviantART account), he literally went to a brand new user on the wiki and told her to "Fuck herself", he wrongly added his own characters to episodes that didn't originally have them, he put LOTS of false information on pages, and he goes on HUGE rants because of small vandals. So yeah, he's done A LOT! Anyway, one of our bureaucrats, MMB The Coolest, saw the lies in CuddlesPikachu's stories and decided to put up a block proposal. Because the majority of the wiki wasn't too keen on Deadly at the time, the proposal was opposed by the majority of the community. But, bureaucrat Birttonbubba wasn't having it. He went off on those who accused Deadly of lying and went ahead and blocked CuddlesPikachu anyway. He created a blog to go off and those who accused Deadly of lying and gave all possible proof that Deadly was, in fact, telling the truth the whole time. This caused many users to apologize to Deadly and Britton, try to build the wiki back up after it was torn down by CuddlesPikachu's actions, and help reshape the rules a bit. Because of this situation, the Behavioral Policies section on the rules page was shaped up! The CuddlesPikachu incident hands down goes down as the wiki's biggest issue and I'm glad we finally got over it. Next, we have Krazy ad Ignatz Fan. Another enemy that the wiki has faced... for a little too long. Krazy was a user who debuted January of 2015. While this wasn't necessarily a "fight", it was more of a constant vandal. Krazy was known for CONSTANT plagiarism. He would literally steal characters and "ideas" and would force people to take his "concepts" and once even flat out stole a character from a girl on deviantART. So we blocked him... and he came back... again.... and again... and again... and again... "What's the problem?" you ask. The problem is that he has created 24 ACCOUNTS TO COME COME BACK HERE. I mean really... who does that? I mean at least CuddlesPikachu learned he wasn't welcomed or wanted back here... but this guy is just... ugh! You realize he's been making socks since June of last year? And it's the month of June (Currently)? He's been making sockpuppets for A YEAR NOW. That's just desperate. Anyway, Brittonbubba was back at it again with the white vans by stepping up to the plate and trying to make this all end like the gangsta the he is and messaged one of the staff members of Wikia to IP block his computer... it didn't work. We were told not to react and just block... that didn't work either. Unfortunately, we can't say that this is over yet... because we have no idea. It has been a while... but no one knows. We gonna keep fighting 'til the end! And the third and final issue was the December of 2015 issue about Crossover characters. This one is what really helped shape the rules up. When a user who goes by the name Spongebobfan123 created a character who was almost exactly like the character Peridot from Steven Universe. Captain Sans Nightmare confronted her about the situation, but we didn't exactly have a full-fledged rule on crossovers. So, I created a discussion about crossovers for everyone's feedback on it so we can officially establish a rule. Spongebobfan123 said that she wanted them to stay, but if the rule didn't allow them then she would leave. I replied that we're not going to change or votes just because she threatens to leave if the rule doesn't go her way. Then shit hit the fan. So then RandomzSunfish23901 and Captains Nightmare joined it to back things up. So then, her friend SupersquirrelSplendont came and started to insult them by calling them "ass-kissers". (There was another controversy surrounding him a while ago, but it wasn't that important to the history here. If you wanna know, comment below). And that's when Captain Sans Nightmare was outraged and began his rant. Bottom line, they eventually left and 1MysteriousEnigma decided it's about time we revised the rules and lemme tell you... she went in! Thanks to her, the ENTIRE rules section was revised and it also really shaped this wiki up! She did great! Now keep in mind, there were MANY other fights that broke out. The ones listed above were ones that greatly impacted the history of this place. So... PLACE YOUR FAVORITE FIGHT ON THE WIKI BELOW IN THE COMMENTS! 2016-present: Where to now? ...Well, the fights certainly haven't stopped yet... but whatever. It's current day here on the wiki! So, let's start a new era and make this wiki greater than ever! Something that was great here on the wiki was that on June 1st, 2016, we hit 10,000 pages! Now that's a goal! And be happy guys! There are VERY few wikis that have achieved this and we're one of them! And we couldn't have done it without everyone who came on the wiki! Let's give a thanks to everyone who helped make this possible! And let's give a huge thank you to our current leader, Lord O' Darkness for help making this wiki a great place to be! Even though Happy Tree Friends hasn't aired a new episode in 2 years, this wiki is still going strong! So, all there's left to do now is to make more history on this wiki! Thank you for reading! In the comments below, talk about your favorite moment that happened on the wiki! Talk about your favorite event, the funniest moment, the most shocking moment, ask about other controversies! Just go for it cause we wanna hear it! Bye! Category:Blog posts